Lose the love
by Lucy-nyan
Summary: My name is lucy heartfillia, i'm leave my kingdom because i have a worse dad, then.. let me tell my adventure!
1. Chapter 1 : lose the love

Hello, my name is himawari suzuka! call me hima! yoroshiku (^w^)/ i made this story! Please enjoy it! give me some comment or anything! and visit my blog - .com! ENJOY!

It's been 5 years I have not met him, I was facing toward the window enjoying the wind. airy,,, I miss him, the first love. who defended me when I was blamed, who help me with everything. Oh yeah, my name is Lucy! I stayed in a hostel called Fairy Academy. I have a close friend named Erza, Wendy, and gray. By the way, talking about my first love,,, he is the closest person in my life so far, his name natsu. When we graduated, he went wandering in America. It is disappointing, it goes without my feelings tell to him. I just stayed with the third-best friend, Yesterday .. Gray had just shot me! I can not stop thinking about it. That's why I'm getting missed Natsu ...

"_Natsu.. Please come back soon" _my mind cant stop say that word thing. Weird , right? Suddenly, there's knocking my door house. Who is it? I'm quickly open the door! It's Gray fullbuster! Oh my god, I cant even think about the answer yesterday. "**s-so... Can I know your Answer?**" Gray Said. I'm Blushing and i cant look at Gray face, "**I-I... I think... I would think again, g-gray**" i Said. "**is it because Natsu?**" Gray Said. I'm blushing so red, "**n-not! b-but...**" I think again and nod, My phone is ringing. I open it, it's from... "**IT'S FROM...?! n-NATSU!?**"

"**IT'S FROM...! NATSU?!**" I shout and make gray wondering. So it's a message! I open it, _Luce.. today I back to japan. Please meet me in Mitrorr Station_. Kyaaaa! I quickly Dress up and leave gray :D ** skip skip ** Now, I'm Here. Magnolia Train will be here soon in 10 minutes, But suddenly there's Natsu In front of me! I Quickly respond and run to him and want to hug him. But i Stop in front of him, there's a girl behind Natsu and suddenly that girl greet me, "**Hello! I'm Lisanna! did you Natsu's friend? I'm His Girlfriend!**" I shock, "**Y-yes.. My name is L-L-L-L-Lucy...**"

** skip skip **Today is the second day natsu in this japan live. But,,, When I see natsu girlfriend.. there's no way fun with Natsu again. Gray come to my house again, he told to me want to be his girlfriend for make natsu jealous! Lucy is agree, "_Sorry natsu.. Just this way.._" Gray glad, So he Entertain me! Thanks gray, We talking about an hour in Mall. Oh my god! We met natsu and lisanna! "**L-Luce.. This is your… B-boyfriend?**" Natsu say. _Why natsu is like do not agree?!_

"**L-Luce.. this is your.. B-boyfriend?**" that was Natsu said. I just nod at him and say that's true. Gray with no expression see natsu, then he grab my hands and hug me, "**Hello, I'm Gray! Lucy's Boyfriend..**" Gray say that such disgusting thing. Natsu just silent, then grab Lisanna Hands so Hard. "**W-wow, Lucy! So At this Long we doesn't met, you've A Boyfriend too! Lol! You're cool!**" Natsu said. "**Yes, Na-Kun. He is an amazing boy that I ever met**" I say that only for make natsu Jealous. Is natsu really Jealous? Then, lisanna Told to us for make a double date! Gray accept it, Natsu just silent. I'm curious! _ Okay! just that! XD sorry:3 it's the first time i made short story ! please give mea comment! or visit my blog ( . ) okay!? byeee! XD i hope i can make better! w 33333 


	2. Chapter 2 : double date!

Hello! hima is here! w sorry i cant made a story better but please enjoy it! w aaaah, just that! 333 please give me some commentar! fine! ENJOY!

Today, we doing a double date. Natsu keep silent, why? Gray suddenly said "**Say aaah lucy! We're in ice cream restaurant now!**" he entertain me again. Yea, we in ice cream restaurant now. "**Aaaa…**" ah! Natsu just look at myself! Or, maybe I'm wrong? I'm blushing now, I really curious about natsu! "**I- I will go to toilet then!**" I'm quickly go to toilet. B-but, natsu chase me into front of Women toilet! (⊙▂⊙) Such as idiot guy! He grabs my hand! Warm… it's so warm…

"**W-Wait! Did he is your real boyfriend?**" I want to say no! "**Are we look like that? Yes We Are!**" I said. OMG! WHAT THE HELL I'M JUST SAYING?! "**So.. that girl must be your girlfriend right? She so cute!**" I say. Natsu Just silent, "**Actually…**" suddenly Gray shout at me to back from toilet soon! We realized we grab hand! I go to gray soon! What will be ? Is Lisanna Just Natsu Fake girlfriend?

"Is Lisanna just Natsu fake girlfriend? I'm Really Wondering!" in my mind. After that, our double date is over at last. I'm go to Academy to meet gray, Natsu Was there too! "**Gray, wait for me in Mirror Station 5 PM**" I say. Gray just nod, I hope Natsu not listen! And Natsu is really not Listening! skip skip it's 5 PM now, Gray come in right time. "**gray, sorry.. but our ship is over now,**" I say that thing. "**Why? I think you wanna make Natsu jealous?**" he complain. "**I.. I cant continue it! Now, I realized.. I don't want to test people's feeling! If some one would have done that to me, it would have made me sad… and I don't want to hurt people I Love,,, so I don't care if it's just an unrequited Love!**" I Just want to see, the smile of the one I Love. Gray shocked with my beautiful Words, I hope he doesn't angry to me... Then,..

He touch my upper head, "**It's totally right! I was saying stupid things. Sorry,**" _He so kind I'm so adore him,__** "**_**So whatever happens you will never help me realize that plan, huh? It's Fine. Let's be a best friends again**" Gray say. Nod at him and say yes! skip skip today, We acting like usually! Natsu didn't know about gray and me is really lovers or not. Today is weird, why natsu isn't here? I going to natsu house. _What will happened?_

_I think just that! aaah! it's so badd! _ sorry nee! 3333 i hope natsu and lisanna just a fake lovers! ( eh? :D ) fine than! love you guys!_


	3. Chapter 3 : Who the hell is lisanna!

hello! hima-san here! ^^ this is the 3rd of my story:D hehehe i think it's worse, but ENJOY!

I run to natsu house** skip skip **I saw natsu and lisanna talk, "**why the hell you say to lucy I'm your boyfriend?!**" Lisanna just smile, " **have you forget? you still have an agreement with me!**" lisanna open her clothes, I scared! "**this wound… you ever made this right?**" _oh my god! there were burns on lisanna's back!_ Natsu just keep silent "**what's this?**" suddenly my voice heard by them! "**what are you doing here natsu?! Lisanna?!**" what will going on? What will going on?!

"**Oh! it's LUCY-CHAN**" lisanna shout at me like an angel but evil inside... "**Luce... it's...**" Natsu say but there's a cat out from natsu bag "**AYE! Lisanna is natsu fake girlfriend!**" the cat say that. "**is all cat in your country can talk?**" i say because scary with these talking cat "**How rude, lucy! ayeeee**" "**L-lucy..**" natsu say. "**w-what?**" simple! "**that cat name HAPPY, my best friend!**" natsu say with a big smile. "**...**" lisanna out over our conversation

"**Why lisanna? why there's a wound in your back?**" i say with serious face, "**...**" then she look at me and say some spell and...?! **"DIEEE!**" what? i feel sleepy?! why?!** "ayee!? lucee!**" happy... why i cant see anything?aw... so black,

_WHAT WILL HAPPEN?! WHY I AM FEEL SLEEPY?! _

Nyaaaan^^ just that for today:3 Please give me some comment or visit my blog for the new chapter episode - .com ^^

BYE!


	4. Chapter 4 : AMNESIA!

Hello, hima san here! ^^ I make this the 4th part of my story! I'll make it better! ENJOY!

_Oh god my mind is feel so hurt!_ I woke up.. "**um? What's going on?**" I forgot about yesterday, "**Hey lucy! You woke up?**" I heard a boy talk to me "**who?**" "**ah? It's me gray!**" "**who gray? Some of kind color?**" I say "**just stop the kidd now!**" "**but who do you are?!**" what happened to me?! Am I amnesia?! Gray just silent and touch my upper head, "**I'm your boyfriend!**" What? my boyfriend? oh my god! "**Really? so tell me then, I'm Amnesia. whats my name?**" with a wondering face.

Gray with his warm smile is hug me "**Youre Lucy... My beloved. youre Lucy heartfillia**" So i'm his beloved... My heart... skip.. a beat... is this called love? "**gray...**" Gray just still hug me, "**I'll.. be like normal! what's my hobby? whats my power? how do i look usually?" **i say. Gray just small laughing. _C-CUTEEEE! OMG!_

Once a beat, I'll undrstand... that my Love. "**I.. I think i'll take a bath first**" but i see gray naked front of me. "**WHAT ARE YOUUU DOINNGGGG!**" I shout and gray just laugh, "**Sorry, it's my habbit**" I juts left him, and go to toilet. the shower is make me wet. "**Uwahhh... so fresh!**" I look at a picture beside wastafel "**Luce... and... Na-kun? 7 years old...**" Who is Na-kun? ah maybe he's my childhood friends, forget it.

I'm quick dress up and go outside, A man that pink hair is looking at me. "**What's wrong with these looks?**" that pink hair man is run to me, I RUN TOO! X-O what's wrong with him?! "**HEY! WHY YOU RUN AWAY?!" **he say. "**AND WHY DID YOU CHASE ME?! XD**" i shout. I meet gray, "**G-gray! that man is look suspicious!**" that pink hair stop. "**You're my BOYFRIEND! tell him why he chase me?!**" that man is sculpting. "**Natsu, just go away**" He run away with sad face

"**WHY?**" ...

...

...

*tobecontinued

So just that! XD I want to natsu jealous with lucy! please post a comment! XD okay ? I love you guys! see you in the 5th part!

SAYYONARAAAAAAAAA~


	5. Chapter 5 : Na-kun

ahhh... hellooo.. -_- today i feel so worse, I think this story is more bad than other story-_- i'm feel lazy! And i dont have any idea to do! aaaargh! so just enjoy it! yapss! ENJOY!

* * *

****"**why that boy is really make me wondering?!**" I kick my door to open it. "**AAAAH! I REALLY CAN'T REMEMBER!**" suddenly a beautiful voice is talking to me,

_Are you forgot your lovely_ memories?** No.. not like that!**

_do you forgot your self? _**Aaah.. some like that!**

_Then, you must be forgot na-kun right?_ **Yes, it's hard to explain**

**by the way, who are you?**

That voice is disappear, "**I really wondering who's that**" th... that voice is kinda familiar in my ear. who? like's i'm talking with my self. "**AAAAAAAAAAAH! YOU MUST BE INSANE, LUCY!**" I shout .

_YOU'VE MUST BE FORGOT YOUR FIRST LOVE, LUCY!_

That voice is shout in my ears, it's like going an explosion! whaaa! so hurt! Na-kun who?! what's the matter with first love?! whaaat?! dont shout in my ears! so HURT! *that voice is still shouting* IT'S ME?! MY SELF?! **PLEASE TELL ME WHO I AM AND WHO IS NA-KUN!** suddenly that voice is being smoothly, with a pure voice... That voice, whispering to me...

"**_I really wants... to be na-kun bride!_**_"_ that voice is still whispering into my ears, with a child voice and cute voice. "_**Nee! Na-Kun! Na-kun! I really... Love**_**_ you_****!**" once a while, i'm understand with these voice... "**_Na-kun! Why you go to america! noo! Na-kun! you're the only my friends!_**** NA-KUN!**"

Natsu.. is Na-kun... it's my...

_**FIRST**_** LOVE**

I crying and remember all thing with natsu... that voice keep whispering to me _**Na-kun... I'll be waiting you!**_** *cry*** "**N-natsu... I will... WAITING YOU!**" I shout with tears in my cheek, I remember all of things! gray, Natsu , Lisanna,.. Everyone! "**NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**" I shout! I really suffer! this feeling... is shout to me! WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS FEELING!?

*to be continued-_-

* * *

So.. just that! _ sorry if there's some WRONG GRAMMAR AGAIN! ==" i really sorry if there's wrong typing, cause i'm a normal HUMAN... we could make any mistake right? ^_^ see ya in Part 6! XD bye bye!


	6. Chapter 6 : Memories Recover

Hello hello nee! hima-nyan here! Ohhh, i really fired up now! XD I hope my story is prettier than last story before, okey? ^^" nyan nyannn... ENJOY!

* * *

"**NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**" I shout with my suffer, gray look at me with my tears "**So.. your memories are recover yet?**" he say. "**Gray,...**" then suddenly i hug gray! "**How stupid i am... why did I forgot natsu...**" I whispering. _So, Memories recover,eh..._

_I'm... your memory,,,... my purpose is... "MEMORIES RECOVER"_

**So you're my memories, **My tears flow and flow from my eye... **How could be I am Forgot my lovely memories?** then, that voice is answer me. _It's Lisanna spell... Kankan linx - seia... to make people amnesia_. **ah! that ass lisanna! How rude she is!** then, that voice is laughing... _but when there's someone that hit this magic, usually the pain of memories will KILL Herself. _**K-kill myself you mean? **

_But, I am as your memory is help you to remember without any pain. so you must thanks to me!_

I Run to natsu house, there's Lisanna in! ah! how awfully shit! "**aah, it's Lucy with memories recover**" I really scary to see lisanna face "**Where's Natsu?! Where's my Na-Kun!?**" Lisanna is smile like an evil... "**Your na-kun? how dumbass you are, He's my fiance... tomorrow we will marry.**" I stop breath. _FIANCE!?_ Lisanna throw an invitation to me... "**It's... Real!?**" Eh, why..?!

I ran left Lisanna. ran up to the end of the world. do not feel the sun had set, my legs ache ... black sky, thousands of stars to see me ... which ran continuously. Tears flow slowly, Natsu... HOW SHIT YOU ARE!

SUDDENLY... THERE'S DARKNESS COME... ENTERED MY SELF... ALL OF MY SUFFER,,,, COME ... BECOME A DARKNESS...

*To be continued

* * *

So just that... :( I think my story is not better yet... so... please any comment or follow jaa! hima san is want search any Idea again!

~SAYYONARA!~


	7. Chapter 7 : Darkness of Future

Hello! /:D Hima-nyan here! XD I hope my story before is better and i hope this story is more better! *-* So today i have meeting but I dont want join-,- so i decide to make this story! ENJOY!

* * *

THERE'S DARKNESS COME... ENTERED MY SELF... ALL OF MY SUFFER,,,, COME ... BECOME A DARKNESS...

"**Natsu... Lisanna...**" I dont know how to explain but, I really can't control myself... My hands really want to kill someone, Who've make me suffer at all... **NATSU... LISANNA...** My feet is run quickly to magnolia street. with all darkness that make me so powerfull and strong. **_Who have make me jealous and suffer.. lisanna! who have make me WORST memories..._****_NATSU!_**

I run and I'm in fairy tail guild now... i whisper with all of my suffer, darkness, "**Natsu...**" Then natsu is meet me... "**Hello, Luce! Long not see!**" _Natsu!... I...cant control my darkness...! GO!_ I take natsu to outside. "**Eh? what the hell you want to say , lu..**" Then, my hand is kicking his face... his blood out from his nose. I kick him, punch him, slap him, boxing him , squeezing his face, BEAT him... but the darkness isn't satisfied yet

"**Why luce?!**" He shout at me but i'm not conscious yet. he holds my arm and leaned on a tree trunk. "**What kind of this darkness? why with this power you can hit me more powerfull?!**" He say with my darkness...

/my arms... touching his chin, touched her cheek, touched her eyes, her eyebrows ... and my mouth is open... with a beautiful voice like a pure woman "_Natsu... Natsu... Natsu..._" My voice like... 2 person is talking.../

"**Luce! AWAKE NOW!**" but my feet is kicking his face. I really cant controll it! "**IT'S OVER NOW! MY DARKNESS! WILL KILL YOU SOON!**" I lift a hand with eternal darkness that take human live... but suddenly ...

Natsu...

hug...

me..

_Warm... this warmth... is familiar... how stupid I am... why did I forgot natsu..._ then the darkness is out...

"_**Natsu... so**_** warm...**" But why? I think lisanna is Natsu fiance? "**Natsu why? you're Lisanna fiance**" I hold his hand. He just silent, "**Nee! Ask me!**" he turned his eyes from my face... I'm get out from his hug... "**NATSU! I HATE YOU!**"

*tobe continued

* * *

so just that for today:') i really hate natsu when natsu want marry with lisanna! . I dont want! But just for this story i must make it interesting:'(. so just that for ya...

~Sayonara!~


	8. Chapter 8 : I'm Not lucy heartfillia now

Hello... himawari here! ^^ so, talking about last story, Lucy as me is slap natsu cause hug so sudden. and... Lucy think Natsu have a fiance. that lisanna... then, this the 8th of my story! *v*ENJOY!

* * *

I run again... run... run... no matter that darkness want to come to my body, NO MATTER! NO MATTER! AS I COULD KILL NATSU! I REALLY... **HATE HIM!**

"**Lucy-san...**" then wendy come to me, with a worrying face. "**Wendy... I'm...**" I pick some scissor and cut my hair until my hair really short. "**I'M NOT...HEARTFILLIA NOW! I'M NOT... LUCY HEARTFILLIA!**" Wendy shocked and stunned because my word. "**Lucy-san... no... you're our lucy! lucy heartfillia!**" She crying. However, because I couldn't see her tears anymore, I leave wendy... i leave... FAIRY TAIL GUILD.

"**Summimasen*(****_sorry)_**** everyone..**" tears out from my eye, Suddenly anima absorb me! "**What?! what the hell with this Hole?**" AAAAAAAHHH! so hurting! my fairy tail guild is somehow disappear. "**Is this heaven?" **I close my eye and hope this is the true heaven.

Suddenly, I'm land in a mysterious island. "**Eh? is it... Magnolia?**" then when i look beside, I see...

FAIRY TAIL..?

But the place is... really different. I come to the door, then there's... natsu? what the hell with these looking? "**Lu... LUCY IS ALIVE!**" Eh? am i die? "**WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE SAID?!**" then natsu hide behind the tree... "**S-sob.. d-dont shout at me!**" eh?! IS THIS NATSU?!

**SkipSkip** so they think Lucy in this world ( edolas ) is die... and the incident is... lucy edolas is die and I replaced here... So I pretend to be Edo lucy... my hobby is bully natsu and gray... But.. I think i cant more pretend

I leaned against a tree behind, Levy come to me. Levy in edolas is my enemy, "**why you so calm?**" How do i must answer it?! we're enemy, some rude word? "**Fuck off, it's none of your business**" Then Levy is angry and say "**B*tch! Just die at your calmness!**" then i answer "**yea yea, you too**" then there's Natsu approached me...

*Tobecontinued

* * *

so just that for today! XD ah! bye!

~Sayyonara!~


End file.
